macneseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Macne Petit
, originally known as and , shares the title of first voicebank for the Macne Series as she was released the same day as Macne Nana. She is Nana's younger sister and is currently the youngest member of the Macne family; her magical girl form is Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki. Her voice provider Ikezawa Haruna, the same as Macne Nana. Development Macne Petit (Macne Nana Petit)'s original voicebank was available for purchase through act2's Macne website. Her voicebank files included a wallpaper, her concept art, and the .aiff voice files. In early 2011, Petit was bundled with Macne Nana as an all-in-one package made for the Reason Plugin (Macne Nana+Petit), then it was put up for sale on act2's Macne website. The Reason Plugin pack included the files for the program, as well as six voice folders, three of which were Petit's re-recorded vocals and the other three being Nana's. Initially introduced as Macne Nana's mini version, or "not so Nana", according to Macne:Bon, but was later changed to be Nana's younger sister, due to her growing popularity by the fans. This was then expanded upon with the "family" concept for other characters. Around the initial release of Macne Coco, the "Nana" had been dropped from her name, simply being known as "Macne Petit". A distinction has been made more apparent between Macne Petit and Macne Nana. Personality Like her "big sister" Nana, Petit was given a personality. Petit is the "straight man" of the Macne house. She keeps the family together and makes sure they are not divided. Although she's generally the quiet one, Petit would rather have a conversation with someone than watch things go wrong. Voicebanks Macne Nana Petit *Macne Nana Petit in Garageband *Macne Nana Petit in UTAU The name of "Petit" comes from the fact she was a smaller more compact version of Macne Nana and whereas Macne Nana could cover Reason and GarageBand, Petit could only do the latter of the two. Her voice was the same as Macne Nana's and she was intended to be a cheaper alternative than Macne Nana. Therefore it was noted on the act2 website at the time of release that if you owned the Macne Nana vocal, you didn't need to purchase the Macne Nana Petit vocal at all. She did not include all the samples in her vocals that Macne Nana included. An expansion pack was released to update all of the sounds bring her up to 104 unit sounds by including the missing Treble and Bass sounds. Later a bundle was released with both the original and expansion pack together. This was later retired altogether and changed to be Macne Nana Petit's main package. Due to the "open license" status of the vocal, like with Macne Nana, it was possible to convert this into a UTAU vocal. The vocal had mixed results depending on which version of Nana Petit was used and had another drawback of not significantly being different enough from Nana herself. Like Nana, the pitch was often incorrect once imported into UTAU. Macne Petit 2S *Petit 2S in UTAU On 29/2/2012, Macne Nana's voicebank was made unavailable for purchase, and act2 announced that they will be releasing newly-recorded updated voicebanks for Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petit, entitled "Macne Nana 2S" and "Macne Petit 2S", to celebrate Macne Nana's third anniversary. On 29/3/2012, the updated voicebanks were released, replacing the original voicebanks.http://macne.net/news12032801 Since the 2S release, Macne Petit has a different voicebank from Macne Nana with her own unique samples. Petit's vocal is now a more airy but bolder vocal then Macne Nana. Her vocal banks also come with 5 breaths included as a bonus. She is an UTAU voicebank meaning that she can be loaded into UTAU without having to convert her files over. Otherwise, she is primarily built for Garageband and Apple Loops. Her samples are recorded in 117 units. The Japanese language was recorded in the 3 scales of D#4/G#4/C#5. Each of her samples is 4 seconds long. Macne Nana V4 Petit was released as a Vocaloid alongside her older sister Nana in December 2016. She features a single Japanese vocal. Trivia *Because of her original name of "Nana Petit", she often gave many the impression that her voice will be higher pitched than Macne Nana from those who were not aware of the origin of the name of "Petit". *The original Macne Nana Petit package had the least amount of sounds of any package in the Macne series. *Petit is able to transform into Sasayaki via a wand bestowed to her by Macne Miku and Myōgakami-sama (ミョウガ神様).Macne:Bon 3. Gallery References External Links *Vocaloid Wiki Profile Navigation Category:Macloids